


[Podfic] Mind Heist

by Readbyanalise010



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Download Available, Gen, Inception AU, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-09 08:45:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3243485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readbyanalise010/pseuds/Readbyanalise010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jim Moriarty has stolen some very important bank codes. To extract them from his mind, Irene, Molly and their team have devised an intricate net of dreams that will not only make Moriarty give them the codes, but will also make him believe in the best distraction they can imagine - Sherlock Holmes, a consulting detective. An Inception-style AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Mind Heist

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kalakirya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kalakirya/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Mind Heist](https://archiveofourown.org/works/626979) by [eanor](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eanor/pseuds/eanor). 



Cover Art provided by the fabulous Regonym.

| 

## Streaming Audio

For mobile streaming: **[***Click here***](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSherlock%5D%20Mind%20Heist.mp3)**

Paraka Productions, you’re a rock star for hosting me!

## Downloads (right-click and save)

  * [MP3](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSherlock%5D%20Mind%20Heist.mp3) | **Size:** 33 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:59
  * [Podbook](http://analise010.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/%5BSherlock%5D%20Mind%20Heist.m4b) | **Size:** 17 MB | **Duration:** 00:35:59

## Reader's Notes

First, I'd like to thank Eanor for being wonderfully supportive and encouraging while I made this podfic.


  
---|---


End file.
